Recent Updates/2016 Archive
__NOEDITSECTION__ December 2016/12/28 *Implementation of the Purify the Five-Storied Pagoda event. Please check the event page for more details. *In commemoration for reaching 200,000 game registrations, one (1) Elixir of Refining and one (1) Elixir of Pursuit will be given out daily at 0:00 JST from 2016/12/28 until 2016/12/31. *The shop will now sell the following items: **Elixir of Refining - 2x exp for 30 minutes. **Elixir of Pursuit - 2x drop rate for 30 minutes. ***To use the items, check the Tools button. ***The elixirs will have no effect on event items. **Event Assistance Set - Available for the duration of the event. *Implementation of Decor Coin and Decor License. **The Decor button in the Librarian's Office is not yet accessible. *New Research regarding outfits have been implemented. *Implementation of new Items in the game FAQ. 2016/12/27 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/23 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/21 *Implementation of the Ensouled Book Transmigration Campaign. From 2016/12/21 until 2016/12/28, Ozaki Kouyou's transmigration rate will be increased. In the event of duplicates, players will obtain a medium Soul instead. *To commemorate DMM's 5th anniversary, special limited sets are now on sale. Commemorative sets are limited to one per player from 2016/12/21 until 23:59 JST 2016/12/31. 2016/12/17 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/10 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps on 2016/12/11 from 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/09 *Implementation of the Writer Strengthening Campaign from 0:00 JST 2016/12/12 until 23:59 JST 2016/12/13. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2016/12/07 *The Dining Hall's Menu feature has been implemented. Menu items will change depending on the time and day of the week. Also, certain conditions will trigger new recollections between writers, which are collected in the Register under Recollections. *New Research missions have been added. *The Battle Records function has been implemented. *Some bug fixes. 2016/12/06 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. 2016/12/01 *Emergency Mission Quest: Souls (Large) will drop from some maps until 23:59 JST. *Winter library lines have been implemented. *A display bug that makes the text in the Letters appear broken is currently being fixed. In the meantime, set the browser window to the default size (100%). *New research has been added. November 2016/11/30 *Implementation of the Letters system. **You and your assistant will be able to receive letters from other writers, the Chief Librarian, and Cat which will come with resources of your choice in intervals of your choice. **Received letters may be accessed in the Writers' Register. *Implementation of the First-time Discounts on several items in the shop. They will be accessible in the third panel from the top at Shop. *Readjustments made to the resources obtainable in I-1, I-2 and I-3. **Ink will no longer be viable drops. Food will be obtainable until one hits the regen limit. 2016/11/24 *Database updated. *Some bug fixes. *Profiles and full body illustrations of the Chief Librarian and Cat have been released. 2016/11/22 *The inability to access game occurring at 0:00 JST since 2016/11/16 has been fixed. Compensation of 1 Bronze, Silver and Gold Bookmarks are claimable until 23:59 JST 2016/11/25. Other compensations may be released momentarily. *Maintenance is scheduled on 14:00-15:30 JST 2016/11/24. 2016/11/21 *An emergency maintenance session was held from 15:00 to 18:00 JST to address a bug where players could not access the game at midnight. Compensation of 500 ink and 500 food can be claimed until 23:59 JST 2016/11/22. 2016/11/20 *Commencement of The Emergency Mission Quest from 0:00 to 23:59 JST, some maps will drop Large Souls, which are needed for Blossoming. **Due to connection errors, the Quest only started at 2:16 JST. 2016/11/16 Current known bug list: *Duplicate writers possible: this may be a result of abnormal data, so please refrain from using the duplicates. *Repairs: **Injured writers not being displayed **The menu not working while reading data **Errors occurring while repairing **Repair times won't display correctly *Dining Hall: **Hungry writers not being displayed **Errors occurring while feeding *The game won't start 2016/11/16 *Implementation of Half Ink for Repairs Campaign until 23:59 JST 2016/11/20. **During the period, ink used for repairs will be halved. *Recollections containing previous conversations between writers may be accessed in the Writers' Register. 2016/11/15 *Maintenance on 2016/11/16 14:00 JST until 16:00 JST. 2016/11/14 *The Emergency Mission Quest will be commencing on 2016/11/15 0:00 JST until 23:59 JST. *Large Souls required for Blossoming may be obtained from certain maps as drops. 2016/11/10 *The Writers Strengthening Campaign will be commencing from 2016/11/11 12:00 JST until 2016/11/14 11:59 JST. **During the period, EXP and drop rates for Souls will be doubled. 2016/11/9 *From 0:00 to 23:59 JST, some maps will drop Large Souls, which are needed for Blossoming. *Items for Blossoming are now displayed in the menu. *New Research has been added. *A bug concerning volume settings not being saved has been fixed.